


It's was good while it lasted

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minhyuk wanted to go to the store.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	It's was good while it lasted

Kihyun was walking toward the grocery store when suddenly somebody comes behind him. 

"Where are you going?" Minhyuk asked.

"I'm gonna get some food and drinks" Kihyun replied, happy that it was just his friend.

"Why did you go without me?" Minhyuk said, sadly.

"I didn't know you wanted to come" Kihyun said.

"Are you using your own money for the drinks?" Minhyuk asked. 

"No it's hyungwon's" Kihyun said. 

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" Minhyuk said before stabbing Kihyun in the back, literally. 

He grabbed the money from Kihyun's pocket and went to the grocery instead.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was trash!


End file.
